Attraction
by tinybee
Summary: Pre-slash. Castiel and Dean argue while Harry finds himself watching Castiel. The latter experiences unknown emotions. Set in season 4, before 'The Rapture'.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their respectful creators.**

**This is a one-shot and can be based in forth season sometime, before 'The Rapture' where Jimmy gets his body back.**

**WARNING: Pre-Slash. Don't like, don't read, simple as that. Not Beta'd.**

**Pairing: Harry/Castiel**

* * *

-Attraction-

Harry watched Castiel surreptitiously from behind his book as the angel spoke to Dean about a hunt that they were working on. The celestial being stood rigid and silent as Dean paced back and forth, running a hand through his hair in a sign of the irritation that he felt.

"You cannot be serious!" Dean growled, turning on heel and shooting a glare at the angel.

"I am serious otherwise I would not have said it." Castiel replied.

Harry felt his lips twitch, and ducked his head behind the pages, hiding his face from view. One of these days he or one of the Winchesters would need to teach Castiel the basics of being human. Although it did serve to provide entertainment whenever you held a conversation with the other man. Plus he thought it was kind of cute that Castiel failed to understand the behaviour of humans. Harry blinked and inwardly shook his head at the thought.

"But if we kill the demon then we won't get answers for where Lilith is!" Dean said angrily.

"Then another seal would be broken if we allow this demon to live long enough to tell you the location of where Lilith could be." Castiel rebuked from where he stood, stiff and blank faced.

"But if we kill Lilith then the seals would not be in such a risk. Hell, the seals would most likely be stopped being broken."

"Killing Lilith will mean killing yourself and your brother and Harry."

Said wizard lowered his book again, deciding to give up all pretences of not eavesdropping and join in on the conversation.

"Will it stop the breaking of the seals?" Harry questioned, cutting Dean off as the man opened his mouth.

"No." Castiel admitted. "Another demon would continue to do what his successor had started."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the answer, feeling that the angel was holding something back.

"There is something else as well," Harry said, frowning.

Dean, who was listening, turned back to Castiel. "What aren't you telling us?"

"I cannot tell you."

"What?! Why not?" Dean demanded.

"Do not question me." Castiel said, finally showing emotion as he angrily took a step forward. "You work for me, for God, not the other way round. I do not have to answer to you and nor will I do so."

Harry had stood up by the time Castiel finished speaking, and had moved to stand by Dean. The hunter himself had forcefully reigned in his temper, instead choosing to glare at the angel as Harry rested his hand against the man's arm. Something flickered within Castiel's eyes as he watched the familiar gesture.

"He is not ordering you to do anything, Castiel." Harry soothed. "We just wanted to know why you couldn't tell us."

There was a silence as the three inhabitants in the room stared at one another. Dean was still glaring at the angel, angry that they were all being kept in the dark while Harry didn't want another verbal fight. Especially since Castiel could easily smite them if he so chose to. Finally the angel was quietly looking at his charge and the wizard, no emotion showing on his face.

"My superior does not wish me to inform either of you." Castiel finally said. "I do not know the reasons as I am not in the position to question it."

"Well that's just great." Dean snarled.

Without waiting for a reply, Dean stalked over to his bedside table and snatched up his keys.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Out!" Dean snapped back as he all but threw open the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving an exasperated Harry in his wake.

"He is angry." Castiel said, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course he is," Harry replied shortly.

"Why did he leave like that?"

"He just needs to let off some steam, Castiel." Harry said softly as he heard the engine of the impala roar to life. "Probably off to buy some pie."

Castiel ignored the last comment, instead leading them back onto the point at hand. "Lilith cannot be stopped by three humans, she will kill you."

Harry blinked by the sudden switch in topic but answered anyway.

"Sam has demon blood in him, Dean has the angels' protection and I am a wizard that has defeated Voldemort. I think you shouldn't classify us as normal human beings, Cass."

"I was not." Castiel said confused. "I am merely stating that she will kill you. She is smarter, more powerful and less reckless then either you or the Winchester brothers."

"Jee, thanks." Harry said sarcastically.

"You are welcome."

Harry blinked. He opened his mouth to argue more but as his mind quickly went back over their conversation, thought better of it and quickly shut his mouth again.

"I would prefer it if you keep yourself from finding her as it would only get you killed." Castiel spoke up moments later. "I do not like the thought of that."

Harry took a step forward so that he was right in front of the angel.

"You cannot get rid of me that easily, Castiel," Harry said quietly.

As the wizard was staring up at Castiel, he caught the sudden look of confusion and something else swirling in the vessel's blue eyes. Something that seemed to feel foreign for Castiel as he blinked and took a step back. Harry bit his lip and looked down briefly to where he was fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve, feeling a warmth stir in his chest. He wanted to back to staring into those blue eyes. However, when Harry looked back up, Castiel was gone.

* * *

**A little one shot on Harry being attracted to Castiel and vise-versa. Review?**


End file.
